Emily's Protector
by Lovingannabelle110
Summary: AU looks at how Naomi met Emily when she was five and how she has protect Emily and how at 17 she realises Emily is the one person she loves and wants to be with. WARNING contains reference to child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's Protector **

Naomi Campbell was five years old the day she vowed to protect Emily Fitch, to love her and to always be there for her. Naomi was 17 years old the day she realised Emily was her one and only and still vows to protect her, love her and be there for her like she has done since the evening she laid eyes on Emily, when Naomi became Emily's Protector.

Naomi was a confident child, who lived a happy sheltered life with her mum and dad and Jessy their dog. She was loved and protected by her parents, like every child should be but the day Emily moved in next-door changed Naomi's life forever.

The day Emily moved into the house next to Naomi, Bristol had one of the worst thunderstorms since Naomi was born. The thunderstorm frightened Naomi but that wasn't the only thing that left the young girl terrified that day. It was nearly time for Naomi to have her bedtime story by her mum and dad; she was already for bed in her Winnie the Pooh pyjamas, playing quietly with her dolls. Naomi listened to the rain pouring down the window; she always thought the rain was God crying. If that was true God was crying heavily tonight however the rain resembled the emotions of one little girl, who was about to change Naomi's life.

Naomi was brushing her dolls hair and putting them to sleep, when she heard shouting coming from next door. Naomi had been told earlier that day that a new family was moving in but she was out at the time when the family entered the house. She picked up one of her rag dolls and crept over to the window, where she saw something she'd never forget.

Naomi stood on window seat and pressed her face against the glass, she could see a little red head girl sitting on the bed wearing the same Winnie the Pooh pyjamas as her. The little girl had her arms wrapped round her knees and she was rocking back and fourth. Tears fell from the girl's eyes, as fast as the rain poured down Naomi's window. The girl too was holding on to a soft rag doll, similar to Naomi's, her eyes were fixed on a women standing beside her. Naomi couldn't hear what the woman was shouting; all she could hear was the rain banging harder and harder on the window. Naomi could feel tears forming in her eyes; she didn't understand why the woman was shouting at the little girl, who looked the same age as her. Naomi watched in horror as the women hit the young girl across the face and the little girl screamed, dropping her doll. Naomi's doll fell out of her arms and hit the floor at the exact time the little girl hit the floor from the force of the women's hand. The women shut the blinds and Naomi could see the shadow of the little girl getting hit again and again and again. Naomi shook in fear not knowing why this was happening she screamed "No!" and her Mum and Dad came rushing in. Naomi ran towards them and Mr Campbell picked Naomi up and held his daughter close.

"Hey Naomikins its just a storm it will stop soon." Naomi's dad said. Naomi's mum wiped the tears from Naomi's cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. Naomi's dad put her down on the bed and tucked her in. Naomi was too scared to tell her dad what she saw; he sat down beside her and stroked her hair "ready for a story sweetie?" She looked up at her dad and smiled, then her eyes drifted over to the window, thinking that little girl wasn't getting a story. Naomi's mum took a book of the shelf and sat on the other side beside Naomi. Mr and Mrs Campbell snuggled in the covers with their beautiful daughter between them, a perfect happy family.

"This will cheer you up Naomikins" she said as she opened up the storybook and began to read. Naomi snuggled down feeling safe and loved in between her parents but all she could think about was the girl across the street who looked so alone and afraid, that a single tear escaped Naomi's eye and rolled down her cheek onto the page of the book.

The next morning Naomi was playing in the garden, she swung on her swing her dad had tied to the big oak tree at the back. The higher she swung the more she could see of next doors garden, Naomi hadn't seen the little girl today she wasn't in her room when she went to check in the morning. After swinging for a bit Naomi spotted the little girl in the kitchen but she looked different somehow, she was smiling and laughing with a man, whom Naomi presumed was her dad. Then the back door opened and the same women Naomi had seen last night pushed another little girl outside. The little girl fell on the grass but didn't make a sound "Why can't you be more like your sister? Stay outside until I let you back in" she shouted at the little girl. Naomi watched as the woman went back inside and sat down on the floor playing dolls with a little red head, twins thought Naomi. Her eyes fell on the girl who had been shut outside, like she was a dog. The little girl looked so sad, she held onto the same doll she had last night and walked to the back of the garden.

Naomi jumped off her swing and grabbed one of her mums flowerpots, turned it upside down and stood on it, so she could see over the fence.

"Hi" Naomi said quietly, not to scare the little red head that looked so fragile. She looked up from her doll; her crystal brown eyes were glazed over with tears ready to fall. That moment Naomi looked into her eyes was the first but defiantly not the last moment Naomi felt her heart clench. More moments of looking into those eyes would come years later, where Naomi would feel love and passion but in this moment the 5 year old felt she had to protect the girl those beautiful brown eyes belonged to.

"Hi" she said so quietly it was barely audible.

"My Names Naomi but my parents call me Naomikins" The little girl smiled

"I'm Emily but my parents wish I was Katie" The little girl bowed her head and the tears fell.

"Who's Katie?" a curious Naomi asked

"My twin sister" Naomi was confused

"Why do they want you to be her? Your not her, you should be you" Emily shrugged

"Well I want you to be Emily, would you like a sweet?" Naomi pulled out a bag of penny sweets from her dungaree pocket and leaned over the fence. Emily stood up and reached for a sweet "Thank you" Naomi smiled at Emily

"How old are you? I'm five" Naomi asked

"Me too"

The girls stood there talking for hours but were interrupted by Emily's twin, coming out telling Emily she had to come in for dinner.

"Bye Emily, see you soon"

"Bye Naomi" Naomi watched Emily being dragged into the house by Katie, she was still confused what was happening but she knew Emily was special and didn't deserve to be treated that way.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter two inspired by the song, Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll*

Naomi was a popular girl at School, she was popular with both the boys and girls and every morning Naomi would run into the classroom after kissing her mum and dad goodbye.

All the children sat down on the carpet waiting for their names to be called out on the register, when the head teacher interrupted them. Katie was standing next to her but Emily was no where to be seen, Naomi was confused as to where Emily was. The head teacher introduced Katie to the class and how the children should help Katie, as it was her first day in the school. Naomi wasn't listening she was looking out the window wondering why Emily wasn't in school.

The teacher put Katie on red learning table next to Naomi. Naomi looked at her and asked, "Where's Emily?"

"Who?" replied Katie not even looking up from her work, Naomi's eyes widened in shook, how could she not know who Emily was Naomi thought.

"Your sister?!" Naomi said in a tone that made Katie look up from her work.

"Why do you care about her?" Katie stared at Naomi,

"Why don't you?" Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was only 5 years old but she knew if she had a sister she'd care about her and want to protect her.

"She's in the other class" Katie told Naomi, while getting up and walking over to the teacher. Naomi watched as Katie was praised for her work and got a sticker.

At break time Naomi watched as the kids all wanted to play with Katie, Naomi couldn't understand why there was nothing special about her at all in fact Naomi thought she was a horrible person. One of the boys came up to Naomi and asked her if she wanted to play tag. Naomi loved tag and was the best at it, as she ran around catching all the boys she noticed Emily sitting alone on the swings. Naomi stopped playing immediately and walked over to Emily.

"Naomi what you doing your meant to be catching us" yelled one of the boys, Naomi turned around and replied "later" "I'll catch you" Naomi watched as Katie took over her role in the game. Naomi didn't care she skipped over to Emily and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Wish you were in my class, not Katie." Naomi smiled at Emily. Emily looked so sad it made Naomi lean over and take her hand, "we can still play together at break and lunch though." Naomi told Emily.

"Yeah, we can" Emily replied Naomi jumped off the swing "do you want me to push you, make you go really high." Emily nodded and the two girls laughed as Naomi pushed Emily higher and higher.

Emily had never felt so happy and School became her escapism to what was going on at home.

Every day Naomi would make sure Emily was ok, her morning routine begun checking Emily was ok. The two girls would wave through the windows and make sure their hairstyles matched, for school. Didn't always plan out because Emily's mum would yank the clips out of Emily's hair. First time Naomi saw this happen through the window, she made sure she had spare clips in her pockets and would do Emily's hair at break time. The girls became inseparable at break and lunch, that Naomi stopped playing tag with the others. Over time Katie became the Queen Bee of the class and hardly anyone spoke to Naomi but Naomi didn't care she only cared about protecting Emily.

One lunchtime Naomi ran over and hugged Emily but Emily flinched like she was in pain. Naomi noticed bruises on her arms, she looked at Emily in the eyes "what happened?" Naomi could see Emily's eyes glazing over and watched the tears fall from her best friends eyes "Mum threw me across the floor, I wouldn't eat my broccoli" Naomi hugged Emily "Yuck I don't eat that stuff either but my mummy doesn't hurt me" Naomi was still confused as to why this was happening to Emily, she always thought mummy's loved their children and cared for them not hurt them. "Why does your mummy hurt you?" Emily shrugged and then suddenly froze; Naomi turned around and saw Katie walking towards them.

"Hope your not telling lies to Naomi Emily, I'll tell mum" Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing, this girl looked exactly like Emily but she was horrible. Later on in School Naomi labeled Katie as the evil twin and Emily was the good one. "I wasn't telling lies, Katie honest" Emily said quietly "Well you better not be coz if you do.." Naomi cut Katie off "She wasn't, now go away we don't want to play with you." Katie looked shocked at how Naomi was standing up to her, she turned around and walked off saying "I don't want to play with you, loser." And from that day Katie hated Naomi but Naomi didn't care. The bell rang and the girl ran off to their separate lines waiting to go in for afternoon lessons. Naomi watched as Emily's class teacher asked her about the bruises on her arm "I fell over" Naomi didn't understand why Emily was lying, her nose will grow like Pinocchio's thought Naomi.

At the end of the day Naomi ran to her parents and jumped in her Dad's arms, she looked over his shoulder and watched Emily walk behind her mum and dad, whilst Katie swung from their arms. A tear fell from Naomi's eyes and she whispered in her dad's ear "Emily lied to the teacher today about her bruises, she didn't fall her mum threw her." Naomi's dad was shocked at what he just heard his 5-year-old daughter said. He hugged her tight and promised her everything would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thank you for your comments, got the story planned out in my head so promise to update*

Mr Campbell never reported what his daughter told him that day and some might see this as wrong but truth be told it was the right thing to do. If Emily had been taken away by social services Naomi would never have seen Emily again and Mr Campbell 12 years later would never have seen his daughter happy and in love with the girl next door.

Instead Mr and Mrs Campbell made it very clear to the Fitch's that Emily was always welcome round their house and she was Naomi's best friend. The first time Mr Campbell went round with Naomi to invite Emily round for tea he was shocked that Mrs Fitch said Emily couldn't come but Katie could. Mr Campbell explained to Mrs Fitch that it wasn't Katie he was inviting round and insisted Emily was allowed round for tea, he even made a hint that he knew what was going on. It seemed to work because from that day onwards there hadn't been a week where Emily wasn't round the Campbell's.

Emily became like a second daughter to Mr and Mrs Campbell and Emily loved feeling like she belonged. As time went on the girls grew up and the beatings stopped, Emily practically lived at the Campbell's and the Fitch's didn't seem to care, they were to busy fussing over Katie to notice Emily was hardly ever there.

It was secondary school when Emily had to endure a different type of abuse however Naomi was there to protect her, like she always had been. Emotional abuse can be seen just as painful as physical abuse. There wasn't a week where Naomi didn't have to stick up for Emily at school because of Katie. Several nights a week Emily would cry herself to sleep in Naomi's arms, the only place she felt safe and loved.

Katie had become the Queen Bee and everyone in secondary school listened to her. In Katie's eyes, Naomi was a loser who cared about politics and injustice and Emily was her loser sister. Katie made sure everyone knew how she felt about her sister and the girl next door. Naomi and Emily became outcasts from the very beginning of year 7.

This didn't bother the best friends as from the day Emily moved in Naomi only ever wanted to be around Emily and it is still the case today. The girls did everything together they didn't need anybody else. It wasn't until year 11 when the girls were 16 that things started to change between Naomi and Emily.

Naomi and Emily had never had boyfriends, unlike Katie who had always had one since she was 7. Sometimes Katie had more then one on the go and Emily and Naomi liked making sure she got caught cheating, it was rather amusing for the best friends. They talked about boys like every teenage girl does but they always said they preferred each other's company. Naomi knew everything about Emily and vice versa. Mr and Mrs Campbell found it amusing when the girls finished each other's sentences and how they could tell when something was wrong just by looking into each other's eyes.

One night Emily was over at Naomi's as usual and the girls were snuggled up watching a horror movie with Mr and Mrs Campbell.

"More popcorn girls?" Mr Campbell asked

"Umm yeah can we have…" Naomi said.

"Toffee this time." Emily smiled at Naomi; she loved creeping her out by finishing her sentences.

"Alright you too, stop with the creepy mind reading" Laughed Mrs Campbell. Once the film was over Mr and Mrs Campbell headed up stairs to bed.

"Not to late tonight girls, you know it's a…"

"School night" the girls answered together and then burst into laughter.

"Night sweethearts" Mrs Campbell said before turning off the hallway lights.

"You wanna watch another film Emz?" Naomi asked going through the pile of DVD's. Emily didn't answer instead she just looked at her best friend, her protector. Emily never realized how beautiful Naomi really was until now, with her crystal blue eyes being captured by the moonlight streaming in through the crack in the curtain. Emily's heart began to beat faster, she wasn't quite sure what she was feeling but she had a sudden desire to kiss the girl who'd always been there for her ever since they first met.

"Um sure, yeah you chose Naomi" Naomi stopped and looked into her best friends eyes. She was shocked to see the look of fear she had seen many times before but that was usually over her mum or Katie, Naomi couldn't understand why the fear was there tonight.

"You alright Emz?" She asked while returning to the sofa, she held onto Emily's hand.

"What's wrong and don't say nothing I can tell summit's up." Emily sighed, closed her eyes and gave herself a few seconds to compose herself before refocusing on Naomi's eyes.

"I'm scared" Emily closed her eyes and looked down at Naomi stroking her hand, the touch she was use to but tonight it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Naomi placed her finger under Emily's chin and slowly tilted her head up so her eyes were focused upon hers.

"What you scared of?" Naomi didn't drop her gaze, she was trying to read her best friends eyes but for some reason she couldn't.

Emily bit her lip and tighten the grip on Naomi's hand and replied, "You"


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi couldn't believe what she had just heard. I scare her, Naomi thought but I'm meant to be protecting her, how can I scare her. Naomi gave it all away in her eyes that what Emily had said had left her confused; Emily traced her finger up and down Naomi's hand. "Not in a bad way" the little red head said quietly. Naomi looked up from watching Emily's finger and caught Emily's eyes, she didn't see fear anymore but what she did see was starting to frighten Naomi. Was Emily implying she wanted her to be more then just her best friend? Naomi thought.

"We're best friends right?"

Emily sighed "Yeah" Emily stopped stroking Naomi's hand, the girls just looked into each other's eyes.

"So Emz DVD?" Naomi asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um sure" Naomi felt her heart clench, hearing the broken voice of the girl she had always tried to protect from pain. Naomi put the DVD in the player and sat next to Emily. She pulled the blanket over her and Emily and snuggled down. Emily's eyes fell onto Naomi resting her head on Emily's shoulder, the smell of her hair made her smile. Emily stroked Naomi's hair wondering one day if they would ever be more than just friends.

The DVD was coming to an end and Emily had spent the entire time staring at her best friend now lying on her lap enjoying her hair being played with. All she could think about was all the feelings for her best friend suddenly rushing through her; she was wondering why Naomi wasn't feeling the same way. The movie ended and Naomi stood up and stretched showing her toned stomach, Emily's eyes could resist staring.

"Right Emz bed time" she put out her hand, Emily took it and jumped off the sofa, falling into Naomi. Their eyes locked and Emily licked her lips and stared at the blondes. Naomi could feel her heart beating harder and harder but her brain was telling her this wasn't right. She broke the stare and took a step back,

"I'll meet you upstairs, I'm gunna quickly tidy the bowls away." Emily closed her eyes and Naomi hated herself because she could tell her words were hurting her friend. "Ok" Emily said as she turned and headed up the stairs. Naomi watched her go and felt a single tear fall. "Stop it" she told herself and started picking up the bowls.

Emily sat down on Naomi's bed, she'd been here every week since she was 5 but tonight it felt different. She looked around the room at the pictures of her and Naomi all over the walls. The memories of the fun times they shared were all over Naomi's room. There was one picture in particular that Emily loved it was of them at the beach, the girls were 10 years old and they had turned Mr Campbell into a sand mermaid whilst he was asleep. The picture always made Emily laugh it was her first holiday ever and Mr Campbell threw both her and Naomi in the sea when he woke up. Emily smiled at the memory; she climbed into bed and held onto the bear she had got Naomi for her 13th birthday. She squeezed it hard and jumped at the sound of her own voice "Happy Birthday Naomikins, love you forever Emzzy." Emily forgot the bear had her voice in it, she went to build a bear with Mrs Campbell to make its especially for Naomi. Emily loved Naomi she always had but her love for her was changing and she truly was afraid.

Naomi sat on the kitchen table looking out into the garden, remembering the first time she spoke to Emily over the fence. She remembers the young girls eyes glazed over with tears and she knew from that moment that she had to protect her. Protection soon turned into an amazing friendship, where there wasn't a day Naomi remembers not talking to Emily. Naomi felt like an idiot right now sitting down here in the dark, when Emily was in her bed but something didn't feel right and Naomi couldn't put her finger on it. Naomi sighed and wiped the tears that had descended without her noticing. She stands up and takes one last look out the window where the flowerpot is still upside down next to the fence, before heading upstairs.

Naomi quietly opened the door, and smiled at her best friend snuggled in her bed holding on to the teddy bear she gave her on her birthday. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight bouncing off her red hair. Naomi got changed and carefully got in to bed so to not disturb Emily. She snuggled up to her best friend and stroked her hair out of eyes. Emily looked so peaceful and so beautiful that Naomi could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. But her mind kept telling her it was wrong, she wasn't gay or at least she didn't think she was. Naomi closed her eyes but they quickly opened as she felt Emily's arm reach across her stomach and hold onto her hand. Emily's eyes were still closed, Naomi didn't know why she opened her eyes they usually snuggled in bed but tonight it was different.

It took a while for Naomi to get to sleep but eventually she was fast asleep in the arms of her best friend. Even in her sleep Naomi couldn't stop thinking about Emily. Her dream woke her up, she dreamt about Emily leaving her and Naomi's life wasn't worth living. Emily really was her life and maybe Emily moved in next door for more then just to be protected by Naomi but to be loved as well. Naomi turned over and looked at Emily sleeping peacefully, still clinging onto the teddy. "I love you" whispered Naomi and leant in and placed a light kiss on Emily's forehead. She turned back over and looked out the window remembering the time she saw Emily getting beaten by her mum, Emily was safe now. "I love you too" Whispered Emily in Naomi's ear. Naomi smiled and turned around,

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was but then I heard something I've been waiting to hear all night, so I woke up." Emily smiled at Naomi.

"I do love you Emz but I umm…" Emily looked Naomi in the eyes and finished her sentence "Scared?"

"Yeah I'm petrified." Naomi looked down, Emily took hold of Naomi's hand and replied;

"I'll protect you." Naomi looked up and Emily leaned in and kissed her. Naomi's heart stopped, Emily's lips were on hers and she wasn't freaking out it felt right, like this was always meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

*Thank you all for your comments it helps me to carry on, glad you're all enjoying it. Have changed the ages I put in chapter 4 because it fits with the story better, so they are now 16 and in year 11 LOL :)*

Naomi was awoken by the sound of Emily's mobile going off. Naomi groaned and picked it up "hello"

"Is my idiot sister there"

"Good Morning to you too Katie"

"Whatever, is she there?"

"Where else would she be" Naomi loved winding Katie up, she turned over and stroked Emily's hair, she was still fast asleep and she didn't want to wake her for Katie.

"Just put her on the phone" Naomi could tell Katie was getting annoyed.

"She's asleep still, what do you want I'll pass the message along."

"Fuck sake Naomi, fine tell her mum wants her home today after school Grandma's coming round…"

"Oh time to put on that show again is it? So Grandma Fitch can see you're all happy families." Naomi rolled her eyes, every year Naomi remembered the one day Emily was treated exactly the same as Katie and it was always for the benefit of the Grandma. It always upset Emily and in turn this upset Naomi.

"Yeah it is. Don't know why you care so much about my sister she's a loser."

"I lov…just shut up Katie, I'll pass the message on I'm sure Emily will do exactly what you say, like she always does." Naomi hung up the phone before Katie could respond to her slip up of nearly saying she loved Emily.

Katie couldn't believe what she just heard, Naomi totally slipped up she was gunna say she loves my sister. Oh my God this is just to good to keep quiet, Naomi's a lesbian Katie thought and she's trying to turn my sister into one. Katie jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Her mum and dad were making out in the kitchen "ewww gross" Katie said standing in the doorway. Mr Fitch laughed "Aww we're not that old Katiekins."

Mrs Fitch smirked, "have you spoken to your sister?" Katie nodded

"Good now go get ready for School and remember I'll pick you and Emily up with Grandma at the gates so make sure Emily is there without Naomi please." Katie smirked

"Umm sure…" Katie turned to head back up the stairs but then she turned back around.

"Mum… I think Naomi might be a lesbian." Katie watched her mum's eyes getting wider, her dad laughed and replied

"What makes you think that sweetie?" Katie shrugged her shoulders

"Just a hunch"

"Well you better keep an eye out she doesn't try and make a move on your sister then." Laughed Mr Fitch, Mrs Fitch didn't say anything but Katie could tell her mum wasn't impressed with the acquisitions, especially as Emily was over there more a less every night. Katie smirked and headed up stairs to get ready for school.

Naomi was downstairs getting breakfast ready, when her mum walked in the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie, how are you today? You look worried." Mrs Campbell asked.

Naomi hugged her mum and looked up replying,

"Grandma Fitch is coming into town today." Naomi's mum knew exactly what this meant. Every year the Fitch's would play happy families and Emily would feel like she belonged but as soon as the Grandma left it was all about Katie and Emily would be over here in tears. "I'll make Emily's favourite pudding to cheer her up tonight." Naomi let go of her mum and said "thanks mum, she'd like that." Mrs Campbell kissed Naomi on the head "no problem sweetie, Emily is part of this family and always will be whatever happens between you two." Naomi smiled at her mum, thinking what her mum meant by that. "Be ready for me to drop you two off at school by 8.45, ok?" Naomi nodded and picked up the tray of cereal, toast and orange juice to take up to her room.

Emily woke up to an empty bed, her first thought was Naomi had freaked out over the kiss they shared last night but then Naomi walked in with breakfast. This was knew, they usually had breakfast downstairs with Naomi's parents Emily thought.

"Morning sleepy head" Naomi said as she sat down next to Emily.

"Got your favourite cereal and fresh orange juice just the way you like it." Naomi kissed Emily on the cheek, Emily smiled 'guess she's not freaked out then,' Emily thought.

"Breakfast in bed, I can get used to this" smiled Emily

"I'm afraid its sort of a I have crap news to tell you so the breakfast in the bed is a way of making it less crappy."

"Oh" Emily took a sip or the orange juice "so what is it?"

"Grandma Fitch is coming round for dinner." Naomi munched on the toast "but don't worry Emz mum's making your favourite pudding to cheer you up." Emily smirked

"Well in that case I'm sure I can manage a dinner of fakeness just for the pudding and to spend time with you of course." Naomi smiled and the two girls finished eating breakfast and laughing at the eventful dinner to come. Naomi liked it that Emily could laugh about Grandma Fitch's visit, as she remembers the time it used to make her so sad. But truth is told Emily had given up a long time ago trying to be a part of her own family, as she had a family right next door that actually wanted her.

Katie was getting ready for school, when she went into Emily's room to borrow a hair band. She looked at her sister's bed, which hadn't looked like it been slept in for weeks. Katie never cared before but now she was intrigued to whether or not Emily was hanging out with the weirdo next door neighbour for more then just friendship. Katie grabbed the hair band she was after and put on some lippy in the mirror, when she noticed Emily and Naomi looking a little to friendly. Katie walked over to the window and watched Emily mucking about with a teddy, this made Katie smile as they looked happy but then Emily leaned in and kissed Naomi in way more then a friend kiss. Katie was shocked at what she was seeing her sister wasn't a lezza, she can't be. "Emily!" Katie screamed.

Emily broke the kiss first and smiled at Naomi. "Do you hear something?" she said looking around the room. "I swear I just heard someone call my name." Naomi laughed patting Emily on the head, she said jokingly "Are the people in your head talking to you again Emz?"

Emily playfully hit Naomi.

"Emily!" Katie screamed from next door, Naomi heard it this time and turned to face the window. "Shit, shit, shit.."

"What?" Emily turned around to see what Naomi was looking at.

"Um I think your sister might have seen us kissing"

"Oh fuck, I'm dead I am so dead." Emily jumped up from the bed "It was nice knowing you Naomi thank you for always being there for me, promise I'll visit as a ghost." Naomi threw a pillow at Emily.

"Shut up Emz their not gunna kill you, they'll have to get through me first." The girls started a pillow fight in fits of laughter totally forgetting Katie was watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

*Thank you for the comments the dinner part will be up by tonight*

"Girls!" Mrs Campbell called up the stairs. Naomi slid down the banister followed by Emily.

"Girls I think you're a tad too big to be doing that now, don't you?" Naomi looked at Emily who just burst into laughter.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning, was it the surprise breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah that defiantly cheered me up and I hear you're making my favourite pudding." Mrs Campbell smiled; she loved seeing Emily so happy.

"Indeed I am, chocolate brownies will be waiting for you tonight hunny."

"Can't wait" Emily hugged Mrs Campbell. Naomi loved how close her mum and Emily were; she was treated like a second daughter by both her mum and dad. Naomi hopes this won't change if things become serious between Emily and her, I mean would her mum look at them differently if they were a couple?

"Right school awaits" Mrs Campbell hurried the girls outside, Naomi groaned she knew today was going to be hell with Katie.

"Stop the moaning Naomi only one more day to go before study leave and then you have the prom to look forward too. Do you girls have dates yet?" Naomi smiled at Emily who looked as red as a tomato. They hadn't even discussed Prom it was after their GCSE's and the girls hadn't really mentioned it. Naomi bit her lip

"Umm there aren't really any guys worth going with to be honest mum."

"We'll then you should take Emily love." Naomi looked at her mum and then at Emily.

"You know what that sounds like a perfect plan mum." Naomi's mum went round the car to get in the drivers seat. Emily opened up the door, Naomi leaned in and whispered in her ear "You wanna come to Prom with me?" Emily's whole body shivered at the idea of Naomi wanting to take her to Prom. Did this mean they were officially a couple? Emily replied with a simple nod of the head.

Once the girls got to school, Naomi could see Mrs Fitch standing on the steps with Katie. 'Oh shit' thought Naomi, Emily squeezed Naomi's hand and smiled at her before the girls said goodbye to Mrs Campbell and walked up the steps.

"Emily" Mrs Fitch said coldly

"Hi mother" Emily said not even looking at her in the eyes, Naomi stood close to Emily's side letting Emily know she was safe.

"I'll pick you and Katie up here at 3 sharpish, without you." Mrs Fitch looked at Naomi, Naomi rolled her eyes at Mrs Fitch.

"Yes mother" replied Emily. Mrs Fitch gave Katie a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

"I hate her" Emily said, Naomi put her arm round Emily's shoulders, "Just think of the brownies Emz" Emily smirked.

"Is that like code word for lesbian sex" Katie starred at Naomi.

"No that's code for chocolate brownies, your sisters favourite pudding not that you would know that." Naomi hated Katie so much, she made her blood boil, the worst thing was she looked like Emily and she hated that the most.

"I saw what you were doing to my sister Lezza, I'll make sure everyone knows what you are." Katie walked off into school

"What I am! I'm not a fucking alien!" shouted Naomi after Katie.

"Naomi" Emily said quietly taking her hand, Naomi looked round at Emily and all the anger she was feeling faded. Naomi wiped a tear that slid from Emily's eyes, "It's going to be alright Emily. I don't care what anyone thinks of me." The girls walked hand in hand into school. Mrs Campbell had witnessed the whole scene on the steps. She let the tears fall, but not because she had just heard her daughter is a lesbian but because she knew Emily's mum would get involved and her daughters heart would be broken.

Katie didn't take long to spread round the year group that Naomi was a lesbian and trying to turn her sister. Naomi walked into first period with Emily not far behind and the whole class burst into laughter. Naomi looked at Katie who had this evil smirk on her face "Told you total lezza so like stay away from her." Emily and Naomi sat down at their desks. A guy from the back at the room looked at Naomi.

"Oi Lezza sure you don't want some of this." Pointing to his pants, Naomi took no notice of him. She got up from her desk and headed straight over to Katie.

"You've taken it to far Katie, do you not care that you're hurting your sister. You really don't have one nice bone in your body do you?"

"Whatever Lezza" the class burst into laughter.

The teacher walked into the class "Settle down guys books out, page 76." Naomi shook her head at Katie and walked back to her desk and sat down next to a very quiet Emily. Naomi hated how much Katie hurt Emily, she really was a bitch and what's worse Katie didn't seem to care. Naomi placed her hand on Emily's leg under the table to let her know it's going to be ok. But Emily moved her legs and said, "don't." Naomi looked at Emily but Emily only gave eye contact for a second and then took her attention to the book. Naomi sighed, 'Emily was going to let Katie getting away with hurting her again and stopping her be herself' Naomi thought. Naomi couldn't take the silent treatment from Emily, the girls usually had a right laugh in class. So Naomi put up her hand and said she had to go to the nurses room because she felt sick. The teacher let her go and Naomi didn't return to class.

Lunchtime rolled around quickly and Emily hadn't seen Naomi, she'd missed all of their morning classes.

"You wanna come have lunch with us" Emily looked up from her book, Katie was talking to her, this was something Emily was not used to.

"Um what?"

"Look I'm sorry yeah, if I'd known that she was trying to turn you into a Lezza I wouldn't of acted sooner, I do care about u sis." Katie put her arm round Emily's shoulders, Emily shrugged them off and looked at Katie in the eyes.

"No you don't. Katie it's been years don't start acting like my sister now, I gave up on my sister a long time ago." Emily walked away and heard Katie call after her "Lezza"

"Fuck you" Emily said under her breath. Emily walked all round the cafeteria trying to find Naomi. Emily let a tear escape from her eye, thinking she'd blown her chance with her best friend. She checked the playground but still no sign of Naomi and then Emily smiled when she saw the oak tree at the back of the field. When the girls were 13 they had carved in the tree NC & EF BBF in a heart. That tree was where the girls would go if they were sad or afraid and they always knew the other one would find them.

Emily ran over to the tree, ignoring the lunchtime bell going off, meaning they were meant to be going in for afternoon classes. Revision for GCSE'S didn't seem important all Emily wanted to do was find Naomi. Emily walked around the tree and there she was, lying with her eyes shut listening to her ipod. Emily sighed and thought to herself how beautiful Naomi was, she really had grown into a beautiful woman and there is no way Emily was going to let her slip away. Emily looked at the heart on the tree and smiled, she placed her bag down next to Naomi's and knelt down next to the blonde who still hadn't noticed Emily was there. Emily stroked Naomi's hair out of her eyes and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Naomi's eyes didn't open but deepened the kiss, she knew exactly who she was kissing. Naomi broke the kiss to breathe and Emily threw herself into her arms, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm sorry.." Naomi stroked Emily's hair, holding the girl made her heart literally miss a few beats. "Emz stop it, its ok." Emily broke the hug and sat on Naomi's lap looking into her eyes and playing with her hair "It's not ok, I shouldn't of let Katie get the better of me. Why should I care what she thinks, your families been more of a family to me then mine have ever been." Naomi smiled "I know." Emily just looked capturing Naomi's beautiful crystal blues eyes "I love you, you know that right?" Naomi bit her lip and took a deep breath "I love you to Emily." Naomi leaned in and Kissed Emily and the girls got lost in each other completely forgetting they were meant to be in class.

The School bell rang signaling the end of the day. Naomi and Emily still sat under the tree listening to Naomi's ipod. Emily had made a daisy chain "You're so gay" Naomi said Emily playfully hit her "Shut up" Naomi stuck out her tongue and Emily rolled her eyes. Emily's phone started ringing, Emily looked down at her phone flashing 'Bitch' "Shit my mums's phoning what's the time?"

"Fuck Emz it's the end of the day" Emily's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe they'd sat under the tree all afternoon.

"Hey"

"Emily, where are you Grandma's here"

"Coming sorry be there in 2 minutes." Emily hung up and looked at Naomi "I'll see you tonight yeah?" Naomi smiled and nodded "Good luck baby" Emily kissed Naomi and ran across the playground. Naomi watched Emily run off, laughing to herself she looked like phoebe from Friends when she ran. Naomi gathered up her stuff as her mum was probably waiting for her too. Before she ran off to the car, Naomi got out a pencil and carved ILU with an arrow pointing to EF in the heart.


	7. Chapter 7

*So sorry this is late, I've been insanely busy sorry please forgive me*

Emily was silent the whole way home in the car; she looked out the window smiling to herself thinking about Naomi.

"So Emily all prepared for your GCSE's?" Grandma Fitch asked Emily didn't answer she was to busy reminiscing.

Katie hit Emily on the arm "Grams is talking to you" Emily glared at Katie

"Sorry what was that Grams?" leaning forward on her seat.

"Just asked if you were ready for your exams my dear?" Emily smiled "Yep all ready for them, bring em on."

"That's my girl, Katie how about you?"

Emily turned back to look out the window listening to her sister lying about being ready for exams. Emily knew Katie wasn't ready she's been to busy with the boys to study. When they got home Emily jumped out the car and opened the door for her Grams "Thank you sweetie" Emily helped her Grandma up the path and through the door. Katie didn't care, she just pushed passed saying, "I've got to call Louise"

"Katie" Mrs Fitch called after her but she was already up the stairs. Emily sat next to her Grandma in the Living room, listening to her talk about stories of when she was a little girl and how much Bristol has changed. Emily loved her Grandma she was the one person in the family that treated her the same and not like an outsider. Mr Fitch walked in from the kitchen, "Mother, how nice to see you."

"Rob, my dear, come here." Mr Fitch hugged his mum, looking over at his wife standing in the doorway looking worried. "Emily why don't you go up and get changed for dinner." Emily faked a smile and headed up the stairs.

Emily got changed and sat on the window seat looking over at Naomi's house, where she belonged. Emily wondered why Naomi wasn't in her room, she was missing her already and it had only been an hour. The door to Emily's room swung open and Katie walked in. Emily turned around to look at her "What do you want?"

"Um I hope you not perving on that lezza, you know what mum would do to you if she knew you were a muff muncher?"

"Get out my room Katie, just leave me alone."

"Like seriously though Emz I can hook you up with guys, I know I've sort of been the popular one all these years but I'm sure I can get you in the gang."

"Katie did it ever enter your head that I might not want a boyfriend?" Katie glared

"What you saying Emz, because I don't want a lesbian for a sister especially a twin sister. If one of the lads see you snoging that Naomi they might think its me and do you know what that would do to my reputation?" Emily rolled her eyes,

"Katie you don't care about me it's all about you, so just leave it will you." Emily stood up and pushed past Katie and headed down to the dinner she'd been dreading all day.

Naomi sat in the kitchen while her mum made Emily's chocolate brownies.

"Mum"

"What's up sweetie?" Naomi looked at her mum, she was trying to work out if her mum would be angry if she mentioned her and Emily being a couple.

"Nothing" Naomi bottled it, she wasn't ready to admit she'd fallen hard for her best friend.

"You worried about Emily sweetie?" Naomi smiled

"That obvious is it?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out, we've done this night for the past god knows how many years. Emily will be ok hunny, she's a fighter she knows her family's here rather than there."

"Do you actually mean that mum?"

"Course I do sweetie, Emily's like a second daughter to me and you know she's more than a friend to you." Naomi froze what did her mum mean by that?

"Yeah she is." Naomi's mum smiled

"Come here and help me with the brownies, it'll make time go quicker then you sitting there worrying your pretty little head." Naomi got up and helped her mum make her girlfriends favourite pudding.

Emily sat next to her Grandma at the table looking everywhere but at Katie. Emily wasn't used to having dinner with the family, it was all a show for the Grandma. Emily ate her dinner while her mum talked about how well her and Katie was doing at school and how she was so proud of them. Truth was she didn't know how Emily was doing, she didn't care it was Naomi's mum who congratulated her when she got an A not her own mum. "So Emily dear do you have a boyfriend?" Katie laughed and spat out her food "Sorry" she said looking at her mum and dad. Emily smiled at her Grandma "no boyfriend Grams but I do have a.." "More veg Mum" said Mr Fitch cutting in over Emily. "No thank you dear" she turned back to look at Emily. "What were you going to say my dear?" This time it was Katie to but in "It's not important Grams, I've got a boyfriend his names Danny he's well lush." Emily could see her mum glaring at her but she didn't care she'd had enough of this happy families crap. "I've got a girlfriend Grandma"

"Emily go to your room" said Mrs Fitch almost immediately after Emily had spoken, like she knew what she was going to say.

Emily got up but her Grandma put her hand on Emily's shoulder and made her sit back down.

"Is she nice Emily? Is it that blonde girl next door?" Emily's eyes widened in shook 'how did she know' Emily thought.

"Stop with this nonsense I don't want to hear about it." Mrs Fitch said, Emily looked at her Grandma and smiled.

"Yes Grams her names Naomi, she's rather beautiful. How did you know?"

"Us old people know everything my dear, plus when ever I called to have a chat with my favourite Granddaughter you were always over at Naomi's."

"Uh I thought I was your favourite?" Katie sounded rather pissed off, she wasn't used to not having all the attention.

"Katie you know I like you both the same" Grandma Fitch winked at Emily, and Emily giggled.

"So will I ever get to meet this Naomi?"

"Sure, she'd love to meet you." Emily could feel her mums eyes burning into her, this was not what she wanted to happen at all.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening Emily is not gay, I will not have a gay daughter in my house. Naomi is not allowed anywhere near you, now go upstairs I don't want to see you." Mrs Fitch said, Emily stood up tears fell from her eyes.

"I know you hate me you've always hated me so don't try and pretend you care now. The happy families act is over, Grandma's not stupid and no I'm not going upstairs I'm going to Naomi's." Emily walked off

"Emily Fitch get back here now!" Emily got her coat from the banister and slammed the front door shut.

"That was uncalled for, you should be supporting Emily not sending her upstairs."

"We're just shocked that's all mum" Said Mr Fitch

"Yeah its well disgusting" Katie replied

"Katie there is nothing wrong with your sister being a lesbian, you remember Aunt Nicky she was a lesbian. I think you lot need to revaluate how you treat Emily. It's not nice and I don't want to be apart of a family that treats their child like dirt, now Rob I want you to take me home I feel I've out stayed my welcome." Katie watched in amazement as her Grandma just got up and left without even staying goodbye.

Emily sat on Naomi's lap letting the tears flow telling her about how her Grandma had stuck up for her. Naomi was shocked, she didn't expect Grandma Fitch to be so nice. Naomi stroked Emily's hair and her let her release the tears. Naomi's mum stood in the doorway she was happy Emily was back where she belonged.

"Brownies are ready sweetie, here make you feel better." Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled and took a brownie off the plate Mrs Campbell was holding.

"Thank you"

"No problem sweetie, Naomi?" Naomi took a brownie

"Thanks mum"

"I'll be in the Kitchen if you girls need anything or want to chat about anything I'm next door."

"Thanks Mrs Campbell"

"Call me Gina sweetie." Naomi's mum walked off into the kitchen.

"She so knows about us" Emily said laughing

"Yeah, I know its creepy she must have a sixth sense or summit" smiled Naomi. "Still can't believe how cool your Grandma was and standing up to Cruella de Vil go Grandma Fitch." Emily smiled at Naomi, she didn't quite know how she did it but Naomi made Emily forget all the bad things and just made her feel loved.

"I know I still can't believe it, can't go home though my mum will kill me." Naomi hugged Emily and whispered in her ear "you're not going anywhere missi"

Emily's phone vibrated, she pulled it out her pocket "Its Grams" she said to Naomi.

"Hey…it's ok Grandma I'm alright…yeah Naomi's here…oh ok hang on a second…My Grandma wants to say hi." Emily passed over the phone. Naomi smiled and took the phone,

"hi…of course I'll look after her…yep defiantly…I do I really do….ok speak to you soon bye." Naomi passed the phone back "she had to go but she'll call soon." Emily rose her eyebrows at Naomi "What did she say?" Naomi held Emily closer "that's between me and your Grams baby" Emily snuggled into the hug thinking about what her Grams had said to Naomi. Naomi smiled it was sweet Emily's Grandma was checking Naomi loved Emily and truth is Naomi really did.


End file.
